


A Confusing Rescue

by astudyinpanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinpanda/pseuds/astudyinpanda
Summary: Shortly after 13.2, angels imprison Sam and Jack tries to help.





	A Confusing Rescue

"I don't... I don't understand why you're doing this." The Nephilim -- Jack, because names matter -- is suddenly sitting cross-legged in the formerly empty patch of shadow between the cell door and the wall that Sam's chained to. Jack's face is hard to see in the light that makes it into the cell from under the door. "Is it about being a hero? I saw people on that show that Dean likes, talking about being 'big damn heroes.' Is it like that?"

Despite the pain burning through his shoulders, wrists, and cracked ribs, Sam smiles down at Jack. "Yeah. Did you tell Dean where I am?"

"Yes, but..." Jack narrows his eyes a little, tilts his head to one side in a motion Sam recognizes from his own expressions of confusion. "Why? The angels will hurt you and kill you. You could tell them where I'm hiding, and then you wouldn't have to die."

Sam breathes out, the beginnings of a laugh cut short by pain. "Jack, I'd rather die a hero than live a traitor." He shakes his head before Jack asks yet another 'why.' "You're radiating power. They'll know you're here. Go back."

He almost says 'home,' but he stops himself. The pop culture reference means that this is probably the real Jack. Angels don't watch TV. Or at least, only Cas did. But angels fuck with people's brains. Sam can't be completely sure that he's talking to Jack, and not some angel hallucination. And the angels have been asking where Jack's hidden, infrequently but painfully, for at least a day now.

Jack frowns unhappily up at him. "I can't take you with me. I don't know how."

"You told Dean where I am, right?" Jack nods, and Sam manages another smile. "Good. That's good. He'll come and get me." Jack stands, but instead of flying away, he peers at the manacles digging into Sam's wrists. "Go on, go." Sam imagines angels shouting to each other over angel radio, incapacitating Jack so he can't escape. An angel blade can't hurt Jack, but angels can be inventive when they have to be. Cas taught them that.

"I think I can…" Jack's eyes glow gold in the dark cell, and he reaches for the thick cuff around Sam's left wrist.

The cuff disappears. Chains clatter as they fall, and Sam falls too, dragging along the bricks behind him, all of his weight on his bound right wrist. He shuts his mouth tight against a pained cry. Then Jack touches the other cuff, and Sam's free. His knees hit the cement floor, and his exhausted arms drop to his sides in a blaze of pain through his shoulders and back. He shuts his eyes and groans, trying to get his mind around it enough to send Jack away.

"That hurt you." Jack, and now Sam's 99% sure that this really is Jack, sounds so confused. "It was supposed to help. Should I put them back?"

"No," Sam says quickly. "This is better. Thank you." He glances at the door. "Okay, do one more thing for me, and then go. Can you open that?"

Jack touches the metal door, and it disappears too. Sam shuts his eyes against an onslaught of light from whatever's outside. "That's easier," says Jack.

Well, Sam doesn't have time to catch his breath, but he's not complaining. He squints into the light, which resolves into an empty hallway with another door across from his. The hallway's brick, like Sam's cell, and it's not as bright as he thought it was at first. It's got electric lights on the ceiling. That's a good sign. That means he's still on Earth, not in Heaven's magic glowing dungeon.

"Thanks," Sam says again. "Now go someplace safe, okay?" Jack reaches to touch Sam too, but Sam shakes his head. He doesn't want to disappear to wherever the cuffs and the door went. "Go on."

And then Sam's alone, in a cell with no door. There could be a guard beside it, but if there were he… She… It would've heard him and Jack talking. Sam pushes himself to his feet, one arm wrapping around his ribs in a way that doesn't make anything hurt less. He's pretty sure he's on Earth, not in Heaven. He can get out of here. And if he's lucky, he'll surprise Dean while he's breaking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely due to the prompt ["[—-], I would rather die a hero than live a traitor."](http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/166505811535/writing-prompt-dialogue)


End file.
